costume party fluff
by twilighterpaigeinp3
Summary: songfics/fluff. postbreaking dawn. cannon pairings. review/chapter.


Bella: Come on, Edward. It's not that baaaad….

Edward: No it's not, love. Course not. It's worse!!

Bella: Oh please Edward, get out of that door.

Edward: No

Bella: For me….?

Edward: Maybe….

Bella: I'll reward you later tonight

Edward: Done.

Bella: Geez, sex is always the answer.

Edward: Always is.

_Edward agrees to go out the bedroom door in the werewolf costume. Bella turns to go out of the house. Bella leaves with another costume in a dark bag. Edward stares confusingly._

Bella: Come on, Jaaaaaaakeeeeee…… Pleeeeaaaaasseeeeee…..

Jake: Bells, this is insane. Why do I have to wear this anyway? Can't I just wear a mask and get over it?

Bella: Course not Jake. It's a costume party and masks are not enough.

_Jake grunts._

Jake: Okay, okay but couldn't you have picked me a less ironic costume?

Bella: But it's fun seeing you in this one. Awww, you're so cute while you pout.

_Jake pouts._

Bella: S'not enough to get you outta the hook though. Come on, bud, I'll let Reneesme sleepover here.

Jake: Well…maybe…

_Bella sighs_

Bella: Fine, in your bedroom, then.

Jake: Done… sex is always the answer…

_Bella slaps Jake in the head._

Jake: Oww, what was that for, Bells??

Bella: For thinking AND implying about having sex with my daughter.

Jake: But I thought…

Bella: No sex Jake! Do you want me to take the sleepover thing back?

Jake: No, no, no, please, I beg you. I promise, sex is a no-no.

Bella: Good boy.

Jake: Hey! Stop making it sound like you're talking to a dog!

_Bella laughs._

Bella: But Jake you _are _a dog…

_Jake glares at Bella._

Bella: Orright, orright, just get your vamp on… doggie.

_Jake scoffs. Bella chuckles and leave._

(At the costume party in the Cullens house)

Alice: Okay guys! Time to play spin the bottle! Yey!

Edward: But Alice, this is not gonna end well because as you already know… everyone here is a couple! Do you really want this night to end in blood and broken bodies?

Alice: Course not, pup.

_Edward gives Alice a death glare. Alice just rolls her eyes._

Bella: See, Alice and I thought we might make the game a little different.

_Everyone stares. Edward stands up after reading Alice' mind. Alice glares him to sit down again. He does. _

Alice: Whoever the bottle points to has three minutes to choose a song from here.

_She throws a songbook in the centre table. _

Jake: Wha- No freaking way! I don't do singing!

Reneesme: Come on Jake… I wanna hear you sing….

_Reneesme uses her puppydog eyes. Jake groans in frustration._

Jake: You guys don't play fair…

Alice: Orright then, let's start!

_Alice spins. The bottle lands on Emmett. Emmett shuffles desperately through the book…_

Emmett: Aha!

_Emmett takes the mic then turns to Rose. Then comes the singing…_

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous relationship we shared**

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me**

**Not to care**

**And now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothings ever gonna change unless you hear**

**My dear**

**The seven things I hate about you!**

_Emmett goes on top of the table and starts dancing_

**The seven things I hate about you**

**Oh you**

**You're vain your games you're insecure**

**You love me you like her**

**You make me laugh**

**You make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy!**

_Emmett gets of the table and starts going around the group and singing to them._

**Your friends they're jerks when you act like them**

**Just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the seven things I hate the most that you do**

_Emmett gets back to Rose and sings with passion._

**You make me love you…**

_He sits down on the couch and close his eyes for effect._

**It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say**

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

**When you mean it I'll believe it**

**If you text it I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh I'm not coming back**

**You're taking seven steps here**

_Emmett snaps his eyes open and stands up singing the rest to everyone and turning to Rose every once In a while._

………………

**Oooohhh oooooh nanana**

**Ooooooh oooh…**

_Emmett takes a bow and sits down on the circle in the corner again. He spins the bottle. The bottle lands on…_


End file.
